Take This Ed and Shove It
"Take This Ed and Shove It" is the final episode from season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy find the Cul-de-Sac kids are all growing up and tries to make his career out of it. This was originally planned to be the last episode of the series but due to popular demand a new season and a movie called Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show was made. Plot Eddy's new scam (a very cheesy children's show) fails after none of the kids are interested, since their not babies anymore. Eddy is perplexed as to why the scam didn't work. Edd explains to him that the children are growing up and becoming mature, as he point's out when Jimmy throws away his tricyle and start's to learn step by step how to ride a bike, and how Kevin has grown facial hair and how Rolf has grown back hair, a sign of them beggining to mature. Double D then says how they will soon start looking for jobs etc. and that makes the gears in Eddy's head turning. He think's of a scam in wich the kids find out what their jobs are. Jonny is a gopher, Jimmy a lumberjack, Sarah a traffic light, Rolf was supposed to become a potato monger but he objected and he became a barber, the most manliest job in his Old Country, and Nazz becomes a dentist. The scam works very well and the Ed's happily run out of the Candy Store, with Eddy holding their jawbreakers. However they run in to Nazz who locks the jawbreakers in a cabinet drawer as she says that they are not good for your teeth. Just as she is about repair their teeth, she is distracted by lumberjack Jimmy, who falls from a tree and on to his teeth, and Nazz decides to help. The Eds free themselves and try to free the jawbreakers. They then run to Eddy's house so that they can free them by using Eddy's Dad's powertools. They are delayed by traffic light Sarah, gopher Jonny who carries away the cabinet and the barber Rolf who uses the cabinet as a shampoo table (and gives Ed and Eddy new haircuts). They manage to carry the cabinet to Eddy's garage and try to free the jawbreakers all the while talking what they want to be when they grow up. Ed want's to be rice, Double a explorer and Eddy wants to scam kids forever and he says that he will be young, handsome and rich forever. Just then he is launched in to the garage ceiling by gopher Jonny burrowing underneath him. The roof breaks and Eddy falls down in to the hole that Jonny created, and all the stuff from the ceiling fall on him. Eddy wakes up in his room and sees a reflection of an old man in a mirror. At first he thinks that that is his grandfather and happily greats him, but to Eddy's shock, the old man is him. He staggers to the door and opens it to find the equally old Double D and Ed,who came for a game of cribbitch. Double D never stops talking an Ed can barely walk,and he has grown an abnormally long white beard but he hasn't changed much. Double D than tells him that they haven't been kids in over 90 years. Eddy still in denial, sees the rest of the kids. Jonny is senial, Plank is withered and has lost one eye and part of his mouth. Nazz spends the day feeding birds. Sarah is very ugly but both she and Jimmy didn't change much. Kevin is still mean to him, but now he rides a small motorbike and wears thick glasses. Rolf has grown a long grey beard and has lost one eye and constantly mistakes Eddy for Kevin, Jonny and Nazz. Eddy then figures out that the jawbreakers might be the key to their youth. They try to pry it open but are to weak to lift any of the tools so he orders Ed to destroy it, but Ed simply sneezes on it and he destroys it. The jawbreakers dissintegrated in to dust. Eddy then starts hitting himself with his cane sreaming "Im not old!". Eddy wakes up on the garage floor, happy that he is still young and that that was all a horrible dream. Ed has freed the jawbreakers and they proceed to eat them. Just as Eddy says "I don't ever wanna grow up!" he wakes up as an old man again. Double D tells him that he fell asleep during one of their nostalgia induced stories about their adventures as kids and that all of his memories were simply dreams of his childhood and that he really is old. Eddy then smashes his head on the table. Ed remmember's something and tries to pull the "Pull my finger" joke on Eddy but he farts before Eddy even pulled his finger. Ed laughs to himself and Double D tells him that that joke is older than them. Eddy yells at him "Grow up you shriveled up, petrified lump!" and they all start to laugh. Just as the episode ends Eddy says "I still wish i was a kid!" and the episode ends Deleted Scenes There were two deleted scenes from "Take This Ed and Shove It" that did not make it into the episode. These were first shown at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. They are the only deleted scenes from Ed, Edd n Eddy to be revealed. First Deleted Scene 300px|rightAfter Eddy looks in the mirror and sees he is a old man he thinks it is just a joke. He then tells Danny Antonucci to wake him up. When he doesn't answer Eddy says he will give him a new quarter. But when he takes it out it is really a jar of Aunt Bonni's prunes. Second Deleted Scene After Ed turns the desk to dust Eddy starts to sob over it. Then Lee Kanker comes in to see who it is and reveals that she and Eddy have been married, had their honeymoon at the junkyard and had lots of babies (Or these may possibly be grandchildren considering the ages of the characters) and they all look the same for each couple. It is also revealed that May Kanker married Ed and Edd is married to Marie Kanker (who has become obese). It then cuts to the main scene with Eddy hitting himself with the cane. Oddly, the audio track of Edd saying "Time has reduced it to dust, Eddy" still plays even when the scene where the desk crumbles has been passed by a few scenes. It is possible that the line was later added in when the previous scene was cut and that the clip played at Comic-Con used the aired scene rather than the production scene. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': receiving his career results "A potato monger!?" Edd: "Well you see-" Rolf: "Rolf wishes to be a barber." Edd: "A barber?" Rolf: muscle "Rolf is a barber!" Ed: "Party at Rolf's house!" ---- *'Old Jonny': "Hey Eddy! Nice day isn't it? Whatcha' staring at? Did Nazz forget her pants again?" ---- *''has woken up to find himself and other people in the Cul-de-Sac as senior citizens'' Old Jonny: "She still got it, huh, Eddy?" Old Eddy: "Got what? Liver spots? I can't take this anymore!" over "Ow! My hip!" ---- * Old Rolf: "Hello, Kevin." Old Eddy: confused "Huh? I'm not Kevin." Old Rolf: "Who is this Kevin you speak of?" pause "ROLF'S TRACTOR IS NOT FOR SALE!" Rolf's tractor with a "FOR SALE" sign and grabs Eddy "YOU FOOL!" Eddy on Old Wilfred "Rolf does not love you, Nazz girl." Old Eddy: "Okay." Old Rolf: at Eddy "TAUNT ROLF'S TURNIP, JONNY THE WOOD BOY? GET OFF ROLF'S PROPERTY BEFORE ROLF GETS HIS BEATING STICK!" ---- *'Old Ed': "You remember the funniest things, Eddy. Like… uh, I forget." Old Eddy: "It was all just stories? Memories from the past?! We really are old!" ---- *'Old Eddy': "Leave you to what?" at a yarn with a skip rope handle "Skip rope? Ain't you too old to skip rope?" Old Sarah: "Skip rope? What do we look like!? A couple of babies!? We're knitting, you idiot!" Jimmy knitting Old Jimmy: "And, no. You can't have one. I made this bedtime cozy for Sarah" a pink bedtime cozy with white flowers Old Sarah: "So get lost, bub!" Eddy in the head Trivia/Goofs *If we take in account that by the episode "Your Ed Here" Eddy is 12, in this episode he would be 102 years old. *This episode was originally the last episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy until production started again in 2005. *In the first deleted scene, Eddy pulls out a jar in his pocket that says "Aunt Bonni's prunes". Aunt Bonni is Bonni Reid who is the color designer of the show! Also in the first deleted scene, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "You can wake me up now, Mr. cartoon director" and "HEY, ANTONUCCI, WAKE ME UP!". *It seems that Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf are the only ones that got real jobs, but only Rolf knew what he was doing. *Old Ed and Hot Dog Ed were both seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *When Rolf rips off his shirt for Kevin, Kevin's chin hair is showing. Next scene, it is not there. It then reappears in the career counseling scene. *Kevin was the only one who didn't get a job at Eddy's Career Counseling. *In the first deleted scene the chair next to Eddy is transparent. *Jonny has some hair in this episode. *'Running Gag:' Eddy keeps throwing his cane away throughout the episode to prove he's not old, but the cane magically reappears on his hand between shots. *This was also the last episode produced with traditional ink and paint. They would switch over to digital color starting with [[Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle|Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle]].'' *When the kids are getting their Career, there were only 5 quarters in Eddy's jar. Jonny usually pays for Plank but this could be that Plank did not get a Career. Only Jonny. *When Eddy jumps over the bush, he has no thorns on him, but in the next scene, he and Edd are covered with them. *It was revealed Jonny 2x4's favorite color is magenta, his size is about 12 and his favorite vegetables are sprouts. *It was also revealed when Edd is old he has a cat named "Neils Bor". Gallery The Kids' Jobs Image:Jimmy_LumberJack.jpg|'Jimmy''' Lumberjack Image:Jonny_Gopher.jpg|'Jonny' Gopher Image:Sarah_Traffic_Light.jpg|'Sarah' Traffic Light Image:Rolf_Barber.jpg|'Rolf' Barber Image:Doctor_Nazz.jpg|'Nazz' Dentist Old Characters Image:Old Ed.jpg| Old Ed Image:Old Edd.jpg| Old Edd Image:Old Eddy.jpg| Old Eddy Image:Old Jonny.jpg| Old Jonny Image:Old Plank.jpg| Old Plank Image:Old Nazz.jpg| Old Nazz Image:Old Sarah.jpg| Old Sarah Image:Old Jimmy.jpg| Old Jimmy Image:Old Rolf.jpg| Old Rolf Image:Old Kevin.jpg| Old Kevin Image:Old Lee.jpg| Old Lee Image:Old Marie.jpg| Old Marie Image:Old May.jpg| Old May Lastep.png|Behold, the transparent chair! Lastep2.png|Now you see my chinhair. Lastep3.png|Now you don't. Video xVDMKlEPwCE rOcPeBJuDJw gIe5WtzjyUU Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed